How to make a custom Magic Weapon
First words: Hello modders, This here is a guide to help you make a custom magic weapon! This tutorial will teach you how to make a magical weapon that uses Mana and does damage. Feel free to change the item to anything you like! If you are not familiar with modding, first visit some easier tutorials before doing this one! *How to make a Basic Item *How to make a custom Weapon *If you haven't already, here's a tutorial on how to instal/setup TConfig Now when that's out of the way, let's start! 'Making the ''item.ini' '''file' What we are going to make in this tutorial is a magical bow which shoots magical arrows and draws mana every time you shoot. First, we need the Magical Bow.ini ''file (You can rename the file to everything you want, but be sure all files have the same name), make it and put it into your Item'' folder (If you don't already have the Item folder, make one). Now open the Magical Bow.ini file and paste the following in it; Stats damage=100 ;the damage the bow does height=32 ; height of the sprite knockBack=0 ;how much knockback the arrows have, 0 means no knockback maxStack=1 ;the amount of bows you can have in 1 slot noMelee=True ;means the bow itself doesn't do damage rare=4 ;gives the bow a different color. rare=0 means normal. rare=1 or higher also means it's imune to lava scale=1.0 projectile=Magical Arrow ;the projectile the bow shoots shootSpeed=10 ;the speed the arrow will travel, 10 works fine magic=True ;to let the game know it's a magic item mana=100 ;how much mana 1 shot costs type=-1 ;-1 means it's a modded item (and you are'nt editing an existing item) useAnimation=30 ;the animation of a bow useSound=29 ;the sound from a mana crystal to give it a cool effect when shooting useStyle=5 ; means: rotation at the direction where the projecitle is shooted useTime=30 ;kinda like useAnimation value=75000 ;What the item costs in copper coins. so 100=1 silver coin width=16 ; width of the sprite toolTip=A very powerfull bow used by the strongest mages. ;The text that is shown ingame when having the cursor on the item Recipe Items=1 Molten Bow,1 Mana Crystal,10 Soul of Sight,10 Fallen Star ;These are the items needed to craft the item, if you want to craft it fast just change it to: 'Items=1 Dirt Block' needWater=False ;Change to True if you want it to be crafted at water Amount=1 ;The amount of bows you will craft at a time 'Getting the sprite / ''magical bow.ini Now we need a sprite/image for the bow, but whats that? I've already done the spriting for you! Copy the image and paste it in your Item Folder and your basically done with that too. You can also change the sprite to anything you like, but be sure that the width and height variables match the amount of pixels in the new image. Weird things can happen if they are set wrong. '''Getting the projectile for the bow Now we are going to need the sprite''.ini'' file for the projectile. Let's first start with the .ini file. Make a new file called Magical Arrow.ini ''and put it into your ''Projectile ''folder. If you don't already have one create it. Now copy and paste this into your ''Magical Arrow.ini file: Stats aiStyle=1 ;the aiStyle for Arrows ;add ;aiPretendType=20 ;for a no-gravity effect (mimics ai of the Green Laser (space gun) width=14 ;The amount of pixels in the width height=32 ;The amount of pixels in the length scale=1.0 ;This is how big the sprite is, 1 means it's the size of the sprite, 2 means it's twice as large as the sprite and 0.5 means it's half as large as the sprite type=-1 ;Leave this -1 friendly=True ;if you want it to damage town NPC's change this to False damage=50 ;the amount of damage the arrow does hide=false timeLeft=600 light=0.8 ;how much light the arrow gives, 0 is none tileCollide=False ;false means it will travel through objects/tiles, awesome for magical stuff magic=True ;tells the game it's a magical item Now, we need the sprite.. I've done this one for you too! Just download this image and put it into your Projectile ''folder. Make sure it has the same name as your ''.ini file Now, launch the Modpack Builder, select your modpack, and load it. After that, start Tconfig, and you're done! 'Final words' The tutorial is done and I hope you enjoy your new item, feel free to ask me some questions or to modify the stuff I've shown! So... bye, I hope you've learned something! Category:Tutorial Category:Terraria v1.1.2